


Where Dean Winchester actually is a Serial Killer

by extremlykinky1512



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Extremely Underage, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Necrophilia, Pedophilia, Sadism, Serial Killers, Sick Dean Winchester, Snuff, Top Dean Winchester, Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremlykinky1512/pseuds/extremlykinky1512
Summary: Dean is 16 when he kills a boy for the first time. It was an accident he did not mean to. He just wanted to not hurt Sammy. He was so turned on by his little baby brother that he had to act on his urge if he did not want to go crazy so he did the only thing he could think of: Rape someone else.The problem with that was that the stupid little brat did not stop crying and screaming so Dean had to shut the child up. A little to late he realized the child stopped breathing. The right thing would have been to try to bring the boy back but the cold body just felt so good, so much better. Soon Dean does it again, and again and again. Until Sam catches him 4 years later and decides to join in.-Sam does not like the killing part but loves Dean too much to stop himDean is a PsychopathSam is still underageDubious Consent for Dean/Sam but no Rape between Dean/SamDean never acted on Sam until he catches him raping a child-Work in progress-some tags are not in it yet. READ THE TAGS! do not read if any of these offend you.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is very short - I have a few works in progress at the moment but I will update as soon as possible on this one.

When Dean was 16 Years old he was crazy in love with Sam he had a crush on him for years now but never acted on it but now as hi was at the top of his puberty it was nearly impossible for him not to touch his brother. When the where hunting Dad sometimes left for weeks and Dean was all alone with Sammy. His only 10 Year old brother. Deans had a crush on him since he was four it started at bathing time when Dean started to realize how good it felt to touch Sammy’s peepee. But he never acted on it any further. He knew it was sick and that he should not have this thoughts about his little baby brother, hell not even any other little boy but he could not help it. Dean did not know what to do and with time it only got worse. So when he saw a little boy walking home alone one night when Dean came back to the motel one night after a Party with friends in a new town he could not help but take the boy. He was about 8 and looked almost like Sammy a few years ago. 

Dean took the boy into the woods. None saw them, none heard them. Dean was good at making sure of that thanks to his training to become the perfect hunter. He did so much good in his short life - he must have the right to get some payback for it. The boy was a mess screaming and trying to fight Dean off. “None can hear you out hear little one”, Dean says annoyed “Just shut the fuck off already you son of a bitch!” He slapped the boy hard. It was a very satisfying feeling. The boy looked up at Dean lips trembling in shock. Dean smiled and did it again. And again. And again. He did not stop when he felt the first bone crack and blood dripped over the child’s face, he did not stop when the child started to cry and scream again. He was in heaven. It felt so good to just let it all go. When the crying and fighting stopped so did Dean. He was afraid that he beat that kid to death but there was still a low breathing so he relaxed. The boy was unconscious. Slowly he undressed the bloody boy und himself and lay on top of him. He thought about preparing him but then who cares. He wasn’t that big he was sure he could make that fit somehow. 

When he entered the boy from behind the screaming came back almost immediately. Dean was annoyed and told the little shit to shut the fuck up over and over again but the boy just would not shut up. He was frustrated the constant screaming kept Dean from coming. He trust in and out of the boy in a fast rhythm but it just wasn’t enough. Annoyed Dean wrapped a hand around the boys throat and started to smash the kids head against the cold floor with the other hand. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” he screamed with every trust until suddenly the kid was unconscious again. It only took a few more trusts and Dean came balls Deep in the boy finally letting go of the kids throat when he realized that not only the screaming had stopped. The child did not breath. At first Dean started to panic but the quite was so nice and peaceful and the boy looked so calm and perfect. Dean patted the cold body beneath him and started to get hard again. The silence suited the boy so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean could not stop thinking about that little boy. It was two weeks ago that he had raped and killed a small boy in the woods. He had burned the boy and all his belongings right there in the woods. First of all to get rid of the evidence and second because he did not want him to come back as a ghost or something. He did not take a lock of his hair or anything to keep a souvenir, he wasn’t stupid. That lifeless body turning cold had felt so good on his cock absolutely no resistance. And the silence had been exquisite. He had dreamt about that night over and over again. But in his dreams the boy had started to look like Sammy more and more until the only thing Dean could think about was wrapping strong hands around his baby brothers throat while he furiously would take him from behind, banging him against the wall of the trashy motel room. He had to do something. Dean could not hurt Sammy he had to protect him make sure Sammy was safe. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He had to find another boy. 

Dad had been gone for 2 months now and Dean started to get frustrated. Soon the police would get suspicious. In those two months 9 children had gone missing. And Dean had enjoyed every single one of them and he had made sure that no none would ever find them. At first he only took boys that looked like Sammy but then in between he just randomly took two girls and a red haired boy so the police would not know his type. It had been fun to kill the girls but their bodies had disgusted Dean all they were good for was hanging them and watch in satisfaction how life had slipped out of them. He always enjoyed the boys bodies whether the lived or did not anymore but he knew he had to stop until Dad was back. Even the dumb Police officers in this hellhole of a small town should be smart enough to figure out that Dean and Sam where the only new ones in town, living all alone by themselves in a motel. Dean needed an alibi. So he started to frequently date. All the chicks he could find. He played the total bad boy asshole like a real movie star and all the girls fell for it. He got in trouble with the other guys all the time for stealing the girls and it actually worked. The Police never suspected little trouble maker and heart breaker Dean. And when Dad came back from his hunt they just left immediately. And Dean was free the start fresh all over in the next little town.

Dean had just turned seventeen when he first took brothers. A fifteen year old boy from his new school and his 7 year old brother. He had followed the dude for 2 weeks now. Mike was picking up his little brother from primary school every day. His mother was never home by that time always working late shifts in the hospital always gone for days. It was just perfect. Dean ran into Mike on their way home dropping their groceries in the empty street and of course he offered to treat them for lunch at his home as an excuse. Mike was such a dumb shit following the new cool kid from school right into a forest. Dean knocked them both out with a branch and took their unconscious bodies to an underground bunker that he had found on his second day in this new town. It was just the perfect place. No noises, dark, hidden. He cuffed both boys to the wall and duck taped their moths so he could enjoy the quietness. With a bucket of cold water he woke them both up. Now for the fun part.

Mike stared up to him in disbelieve the whole fucking time. Dean had laughed at him for being so fucking stupid and told him all the about what was going to happen to him and his little stupid brother. Mike had screamed through the duck tape with all he could but Dean just chuckled and started to cut off the brothers clothes with his hunting knife.  
Dean ripped of the duck tape of Mikes brothers mouth and looked at the frightened boy with a friendly but slightly wicked smirk. “And what would be your name pretty boy?” he asked the young one. Of course he already knew his name but he wanted to play with his prey a little before the fun began. “fuck you, you bastard! Let us go!”, the little spat at him. Deans grin widened. He loved it when they fight. The hard slap caught the boy of guard and with a loud satisfying crack his head hit the wall. Blood was dripping from his right cheek an forehead and he yelped in pain. Mike struggled harder and screamed with all his might. “ I asked you a question you little shit! Didn’t you Momma teach you how to behave around elders?” Dean asked in a calm but very scary and emotionless voice. The little boy began to tremble. “Tyler.” He stated and Dean smirked. “ That wasn’t so hard, was it Tyler? That’s a good boy. Now tell me how old are you little one?” Dean loved to play. I kicked Mike in the rips when he tried to free himself even harder. “se…seven.” Tyler said and looked over at his brother. “Please don’t hurt Mikey. I will be good I promise!” Dean smiled at Tyler. “ Oh I know you will Tyler. You’re a good boy aren’t you? Never causing trouble huh? Always behaving. You should get a reward for it wouldn’t you agree?” Dean licked his lips looking into these innocent big puppy eyes just like Sammy’s. “I don’t know…” Tyler was trembling so hard now it looked like he was freezing. Deans hand wandered to his crotch. He was so rock hard by know, his jeans started to feel uncomfortably tight. “What do you say big boy you want me to give you a lollipop? Something nice to suck on?” He ignored Mikes desperate pleas and screams he could not understand him anyway under the duck tape and he came closer to Tyler while unzipping his pants. “Open wide little one” He said and shoved his whole dick into the Tyler’s slightly opened mouth who was staring at him with a mixture of confusion, fright and curiosity.

The warm wet mouth of the seven year old felt amazing. “suck it good Tyler and don’t your dare bite it or deer Mikey here will become close friends with my knife!” Dean said and bobbed Tyler’s head up and down his rock hard dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Dean actually takes brothers for the first time? Lots's of dark things and guns... and some watersports. As usually I suck at summarys so read the tags and stuff.

It was perfect. Tylers little wet tongue was licking with small kitten licks uncontrollably swirling around deans cock. Deans enjoyed ever second of it and right before he came he hold the little boys head still covering his mouth with one hand and fucking into the wet hole until the little boy was unconscious. He came hard in his mouth, cum spilling out of the little mouth. “Aww look at that Mikey, your brother made a mess. Who is going to clean it now that he is dead?” Of course dean new that the little fuck was just passed out but the fifteen year old schoolboy probably did not know that. And wouldn’t it be fun to watch his grief. 

Dean smiled and took off the duct tape of Mikes mouth. The boy cried out “Tyler… no you didn’t ! How could you! Bring him back! Tyler no please wake up! Please don’t ! Please no please wake up please!” Dean got annoyed so soon. “Oh for fucks sake shut it !” He slapped Mike hard across the face. “Be a big boy and shut the fuck up!” “How could you do that! He is just a baby! Why would you do that? I thought you are so cool and don’t you have a little brother too? Why did you do that! What did I do to you? Why my little baby brother?! Why..” Dean kicked him hard in the rips. “ Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up? Are you not only stupid but deaf too?” Dean got so angry. He freed the boy and started to kick him harder trashing his body against the wall until he saw blood. “ You know nothing you stupid little fuck! I have to keep Sammy safe! You asking me why I do this? Isn’t that obvious? I can’t let anything happen to my baby brother you stupid son of a bitch! Don’t you dare bring my brother into this! I told you what was going to happen to you and your stupid little fucktoy brother over there. Why acting so surprised now huh? I told you I was going to kill you both because you are so damn stupid to follow a stranger into the woods! Because you are a bad brother who can’t even keep his little brother safe! This is your fault you stupid fucker! He had to follow the cool kid right? Because you are pathetic and stupid, son of a bitch!” Mike lay on the ground trying to shield himself from the words and the constant pain but its of no use. He cried openly now, blood spilled from his face and he could not see straight anymore. “no…please no…that’s not true…its not… please…its not my fault” Dean stopped and laughed uncontrollably. “You are so stupid! Now clean this mess and maybe I will let you go!” Dean smirked and pressed Mikes face down on his bloodied boot. “Lick it stupid!” He sayed will he kicked him slightly in the face.

The boy shook his head. “Please…” Dean took him by his collar and throwed him to the ground next to his still unconscious brother. “Please what? Kill you like I just killed that little fuck hole over there, if you can’t even clean up your own mess then clean up his. He is ruining the floor so lick it clean!” Mike shook his head, blood and tears mixing on his face. “Tyler…” Dean sighed. “Oh for fucks sake are you really this dumb? He is not dead he only passed out from the lack of oxygen! He will be fine if you start to take orders! Now lick it! Clean up this mess and lick his face and floor clean of my come, whore!” Hope was building up in the young boys eyes. “You will let us go?” Dean sighed “of course I will I am not a murder and we are leaving town today so I don’t care what you tell anyone, I will be long gone when they find you so what’s the point they will never catch me and besides none will believe a looser like you that the cool smart Dean who breaks every chicks heart, rapes little boys! So start to follow orders princess I am done playing games with you! For the last time clean up your brothers mess!”   
This was so much fun. Mike started to almost eagerly lick his brothers lips and cheeks clean and afterwards even licked his cum from the floor. “Tell me slut how does my come taste? Does it turn you on” Mikes cheeks reddened by Deans words und he slightly shook his head. Too embarrassed to from words. “Oh you do don’t you princess. Are you a little fagot who likes cum huh? Ever sucked a cock dry baby? I bet you get on your knees for every guy in school don’t you?” Mike shook his head tears falling from his cheeks “No … that’s not true?” Dean laughed. “No? Really? Than maybe you just like to fuck other boys? How about your brother huh? He did such a good job sucking my cock. Did you teach him? Do you fuck him over the kitchen table everytime mommy is not home? Tell me is he as tight as he looks?” Mike started to tremble again and stood up running to Dean to fight him off. “No its not true its not I would never !” Dean cut him off with a gun pointed at his head. “Be a good fag and stop it right there! It is time for your brother to join in the fun again don’t you agree! Rest time is over and I am starting to get bored. I don’t want to kill you both you are not worth the time but I will if you don’t stop rebelling! Now tell me Mikey, you really never popped his cherry? Not even fingered his ass during bathing time? I don’t believe you!” Mike stared at Dean wide eyed slowly getting on his knees heads above his head. “Please Dean…” “Answer me!” Dean said unlocking the safety and putting his finger on the trigger “Now!” he said pointing the gun at the unconscious body nest to Mike. “I never touched him…” Dean laughed. “Really, that is hilarious. But you want to don’t you Mikey? You want to lick his cheeks and sink into that fine ass don’t you!” Mikes whole body trembled hard “please…”he said shaking his head. Dean pulled the trigger firing a bullet into the ground next to Tyler. The boy on the ground started to slightly move but did not wake up. “You are going to take of his clothes now! Slowly you will lick his body and ass a bit and because you are such a brat you will pop his cherry right now without further preparation. And you do it know. This was the last warning mike. The next bullet will be right inside your little brother. Now start licking.  
Crying slowly Mike did what he was told. Dean watched with satisfaction and growing arousal when Mike started to take off the clothes and licked his brothers naked body. He started to palm his now again rock hard dick while watching and came closer to the brothers. “Cut the crap now Mike and fuck him like a good bitch!” Mike did not dare to try anything funny with Dean anymore and positioned himself at his brothers entrance. “ I am so sorry Tyler!” he mumbled when he slowly sank into his brothers hole. And with a loud cry he brought his brother back to life. Tyler struggled and cried and Mike had to hold his brother firmly into place as the little one tried to get away. “Hold him still” Dean murmmed when he could not take it any longer he had to be inside of him. Dean positioned himself under the brothers and pushed into Tylers tight hole from the other side while he put the gun to Mikes lips finger still firmly on the trigger. “Open up bitch!” He pushed the gun past the soft lips and with a loud growl he started to fuck the teenagers mouth with the gun while he fucked into his little brother hard. It was the best fuck he ever had so far. Dean came watching those lips parted by steel fucking in and out of Mikes mouth. Fear in his eyes tears running down these cheeks. Perfection. He came to the sensational feeling of this tight hole. Fucking against dry walls that where tearing getting slick with blood against the semi hard cock of a brother fucking his little brother. It was so good Dean never came this hard before.   
Slowly Dean slipped out of the boy and stood up. “Time to say goodbye, I have to get going…” He cuffed the boys back to wall and licked his lips. “You two look delightful now Tyler, I think your brother did not come yet but I think he should so suck him off like you did with me if you want to come out of this alive.” Tyler cried so hard but did as he was told. Dean smiled and watched him while he started to finger Mike from behind. He was almost ready to go again. So he fingered the boy until he was hard again. He fucked him hard while he watched Tyler suck him off. After he came in his ass he let his cock slip out and put the gun inside fucking the boy with steel again. “Come on Mike! Come in your brothers mouth! Or I will pull the trigger!” He fucked him with the gun for a few more minutes, enjoying the fear and frustration in their eyes. It was a beautiful sight. He started do hit Mikes g-spot with the gun on purpose as he really wanted the boy to enjoy his brother at least once. When Mike came in Tylers mouth Dean smirked and came closer to Mike. Dean whispered to his hear. “You know what Mikey. I lied to you.” And with these words he pulled the trigger inside the boy. He laughed while he listened to Tylers scream. Mike pissed himself in his last moments while Dean pulled out the hot gun. He smirked watching Mikes face in so much pain. He was not dead yet – wasn’t that exciting. Dean kissed Tylers wet lips and hold the trembling boy still. He tasted like come, piss and pure fear. “You where an incredible fuck little one” He said with a smirk then he put the gun in the boys mouth. Parting lips with steel one last time. He made sure that Mike was not dead jet and had a good view on the scene. He shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry dude, told you I was I liar, or maybe after all I am not. I told you from the start I was going to kill you both. Stupid son of a bitch!” And with that he pulled the trigger again. 

Dean did not bother to check if any of the boys where still with him while he packed up his things. Why, Maybe they lived for another two minutes but they were as good as death already. He made sure he had all his things before he took a petrol can from his bag. “Goodbye boys” he said with a smirk. He throwed it next to them on the ground and went outside of the bunker. Dean took a second one out of his bag and his matches and throwed the petrol can down the stairs. And he burned it down. Silently humming a melody in his head he left the scene. This really was his best fuck so far.   
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. By the way Sam will join the fun in the next chapter. How you like that? kisses my loves.


End file.
